


Monster of the Emerald Eyes

by EyreForAngst



Category: Barisi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Consensual Rough Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky stuffs, M/M, Misunderstandings, angry makeup sex, but then again season 18 and 19 Sonny could totally do this, husbandry jealousy stuff, slightly OOC Sonny, the one time I'll thank the SVU writers for fucking up our sweet Sonnshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyreForAngst/pseuds/EyreForAngst
Summary: Sonny and Barba's wedded bliss is threatened by a misunderstanding one night. Where a jealous Sonny gets kinky.





	Monster of the Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Republishing another of my old stories. Also tweaked a bit. 
> 
> Apologies for mistakes or whatnot.

His vision is red with sparks of black, cracking like a barbed whip.

It tastes of acrid flames licking his closed lids; bursts of smoke escape in convulsive gasps.

Two figures below, one with the constitution of his husband, partake in a dance of lips and tongue.

Molten rage glows green and flows thick in his veins as he grabs the railing, white knuckled.

His wedding band glints, betrayed.

 

He leaves the party alone and quiet; jaw tensed, desperate to tame lips that tremble and wish to scream. To meet, note by shrill note, the fury in his head that gnash with foaming teeth, threatening to spill.

It’s a rush of long legs down blurred stairs until the image of the kiss is flushed down the porcelain receptacle that taunt him for more. He ignores and turns his head, crawling on cold indifferent tiles to the bathroom wall.

The bathroom wall in the condo with a lease that holds both their names.

His gut spasms at the detail.

 

Time stops yet races, his back slumped as he sits, both hands gripping hair now wild from their sleek hold; his elbows propped on wrinkled slacks, clothed bent knees that have gone weak.

Defeated, he toys with acceptance.

 

A rattling of keys in the front door lock jolts him from the fog of blank thoughts and the kiss is replayed, like a garish silent film in color. A panic bubbles in his lungs to the opening of the door, wanting him to scour with bleach and acid until the crevices of his mind is void of the kiss.

The kiss between Rafael and another man.

Rafael’s lips on someone else.

Lips meant only for him.

The initial anger, he could deal with; welcomed. The bile that came soon after, he could rinse out with water.

The hurt that’s beginning to gnaw beneath his ribs and in his throat, prickling the side of his eyes will kill him.

 

“Sonny?! You better have an apt explanation to why you left me at the party! Amnesia might suffice.”

A leisurely pad of naked feet on wooden floors across the threshold and down the hallway into their master bedroom brings a voice irritated but with a lilt suggesting alarm and something.

_“Is it guilt?” the monster with emerald eyes appears and goads._

He stays quiet, head down, hands dropped and clenched to his sides as he steels his breathing and worries at the ring that he can’t seem to take off.

**DO NOT CRY.**

 

The pace of feet quicken, and knees, thicker than his own, stronger, are soon knelt between his bent, splayed legs.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” The hand that tilts his head up and cradles his face, thumbs running over mussed curls on is temple is gentle he almost leans in, as he always does.

Almost.

“Don’t touch me!” It’s with a sneer that spits, intent to gauge and maim.

“Sonny...what?” But Rafael’s eyes are lost and the concern so soft he forgets for a minute and wants to forgive, because the sick in his gut has him damp and shaking and so tired.

He’s drowning.

But the bitter remnants on his tongue remind him once again and he pushes with hands that would rather pull the older man in. Rafael is stubborn and does not budge, cupping his face, fingers lightly trailing the back of is neck in an attempt to lull; a familiar gesture.

It’s too much.

He should have pushed harder.

“I saw you! Kissing that man...I SAW YOU!” He accused, ending in a broken wail, resisting to look Rafael in the eyes, knowing he’ll waver.

The fingers still.

“Sonny..n-no!”

“You can’t deny it! I’m not blind _or_ stupid!”

“Mi amor!...No, open your eyes! _Carino_ , please look at me!”

The hands are firm and insistent, but it’s careful as his head is lifted up; thumbs catch tears that have spilled.

“It was a drunk man. I went out to look for you and it was dark. I had thought...it was too late for me to stop him.” All this is a fervent confession breathed into his ear, an errant hand following the line of his arm until it can trace the band on his finger.

Please believe me, it pleads.  
  
"I'd never hurt you like this, Sonny! Damn it, you know this _Carino_ , I'd never!"  
  
He wants to believe, no he does believe, but the monster of emerald eyes latches on, relentless in its desire to splinter and break.  
__  
"He LIES! How many more have there been? Were kisses the end?" It hisses.  
  
"What can I do to fix this?" The question is desperate, Rafael's chest heaving so strong he can feel it against his own, hands fisting the collar of his white shirt. "Mi amor, tell me!" Rafael leans in, the want to capture lips, but Sonny wrenches back, crazed in satisfaction at the hurt that smarts the older man.  
  
  
  
"Turn around," he commands with eerie calm; but his insides shake and his mind is loud.  
  
Rafael obeys, eager and silent, turning on hands and knees to lean down. He props himself on forearms touching the floor; back offered, open.  
  
The throbbing in Sonny's cock is immediate, hard and aching. His head drops with a snap as he breaths shallow through gritted teeth.  
  
Not yet, but God he can.  
  
There is no limit to his want for the older man; a realization that Rafael could hurt him a thousand times over but he'll always come back.  
  
His ache is forever.  
  
Especially when Rafael submits like this, a rarity that makes Sonny want to come with a howl at the moon.  
  
_The monster slaps him with stinging shame,"You weak fool!"_  
  
It blackens his eyes, and with a growl he grabs hips that allow with no fight, unbuckling and yanking down trousers to pool around tensed thighs; Rafael wears nothing underneath.  
  
The image makes his hardened length drip and strain against slacks, teasing against their barrier, egging him to claw and shred until skin is on skin.  
  
"You gonna make me forget, Rafael? Show me how to forget!" He mouths with tongue and teeth against an expanse of tan muscled back from the untucked tuxedo shirt he's pushed up to Rafael's neck, his clothed prick rocking against Rafael's naked cleft.  
__  
"MORE," the creature snarls, drunk ond friction.  
  
Sonny spits on a finger that soon fills tight walls, clenching, hungry for each stroke. The whimpered groan that answers is lewd and dirty and makes him resent and pull out. He aims not to please tonight.  
  
There will be no usual ceremony of gentle worship.  
  
And when he finally enters, slamming in to the hilt, hip-bones molding into supple skin paler than the rest of Rafael's tan complexion, his prick swallowed by the puckered hole as if starved, the monster and him become one and he sees a world of dark green.  
  
It must hurt, lack of ample prep, but Rafael takes it so willingly, forehead pressed onto the tiled floor, back arching against the intrusion and hands grasping at something to hold. The speed is brutal and the air chokes with the relentless pounding of flesh against flesh and a litany of Spanish nothings spoken in gasps.  
  
"MAKE ME FORGET, RAFAEL!!" His voice has gone feral as he grips with bruising intent to mark hips that yield to every thrust.  
  
Each rough thrust, a punishment Rafael accepts, head bowed in penance.  
  
Each cry and moan, lamentations for his sins.  
  
**Please forgive me.**  
  
Sonny believes Rafael and knows there were no sins committed tonight, but the monster's snarls clamor and drown out the truth.  
  
Still inside, he jerks Rafael upright onto his knees and against his chest with such force both release a pained hitch, and grabs Rafael's rejected length, heavy, thick and pulsing.  
  
The creature allows him to bestow some generosity.  


Anchored between his thighs that thrum with coiled energy, Rafael's head lolls back onto Sonny's slick shoulder, a guttural whine from open lips at the new angle that hits his prostate just so. His tongue blindly searches for Sonny's jaw, while arms raised, he reaches behind him to grip onto the lean muscle below Sonny's nape.  
  
"Tell me I'm the only one that can make you feel good!"  
  
"Yes, Sonny! Only you!...So good..ugh..so good...PLEASE...GOD BABY!"  
  
Every plunge into Rafael pushes the older man's cock into the curved hold of his hand. The monster turns him cruel as he steadies the hand, allowing only the rhythm of his thrust, which has turned languid, to control the stimulation on Rafael's length, a thumb playing at his leaking slit.  
  
"Papi, please! Lo siento, por favor! Please...hurt me...make me hurt so good...FUCK, PLEASE! FASTER!"  
  
"Tell me you'll never leave me!"  
  
"NEVER! Your it..f-for me baby! I'll never leave you, Carino!"  
  
When he lets go it's with a thunderous roar, ramming in a pace, ungodly, into Rafael again and again as he pulls the older man down with him until his scalding, wet back is cooled by the tiled floor. With Rafael's back flush against his chest, writhing and eyes to the ceiling, he releases the older man's cock, guiding Rafael's hips against his own as he thrusts upward right into the bundle of nerves that makes the older man scream guttural and curdling until the room vibrates and echoes with a chanted psalm of their sex.  
  
They come together with a fevered and violent fire, a mess pf stuttering hips and thighs as his seed fills Rafael who takes and takes as his own cock bursts ropey spurts into the air that splatter on his chest and stomach, his neck stretched taut and veined which Sonny can't help but bite, hard enough to bleed. He quickly soothes with the balm of his tongue that has Rafael, puling.  
  
He flips them over before a breath can be caught, trapping Rafael with straddled hips and hands gripping wrists. Rafael is dazed and boneless, sluggish in his struggle to stay aware and not succumb to his raptured delirium but can only stare back with hooded eyes as Sonny dips, with one free hand, a finger into the wet cream spilled on his belly.  


Sonny purifies Rafael's lips with a smear of white.  
  
Now cleansed, Sonny leans in for a taste.  
  
"You're mine forever and always."  
  
"Promise, mi _Amor_. Forever and always."  
  
His wedding finger is kissed.  
  
  
_  
The monster is gorged and full, licking its chops content as it scurries away, emerald eyes glittering._


End file.
